From the Night
by S. L. Butterworth
Summary: Pokemon/Sailor Moon crossover. What happens on a stormy night when Serena is running home, she stumbles accross Ash's Pikachu?
1. The Storm

Okay, this is a SM/Pokemon crossover.  
  
I haven't seen it done like this before so I thought I would write it and see where it goes. It's set between Sailor Moon, and Sailor Moon R. So, any questions? Just ask Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Pokemon ____________________________________________________  
  
From The Night  
  
Chapter 1 ---- The Storm  
  
Serena skittishly ran through the dark streets, torrents of rain pouring down from the sky, soaking her to the skin. Lightning flashed around her, followed closely by thunder that made her jump and whimper in fright. The storm had come in so unexpectedly that she had no raincoat. She was wearing a thin pink skirt that came to her knees, and a white T-shirt that revealed a sliver of her belly and showed most of her arms. She was thanking her impulsive nature that made her decide to take the light denim jacket, which she now huddled inside. All her clothes were now soaked, and clung to her body, allowing her no real warmth.  
  
She was still a long way from home, but if she went through park, she would cut the distance in half. However, it was nighttime, and she hesitated at the park entrance. She cursed the scouts, for the meeting went much later then normal. By the time they parted ways, the sun was setting, and clouds were just starting to blot the sky. The storm gathered fast after that, dark clouds ominous overhead. She was only a third of the way home when the first bolt of lightning signaled the rain to come down.  
  
She groaned, and headed into the dark forbidding park, knowing that as Sailor Moon, she could protect herself. Serena followed the path for a short while before turning off it, and plunging into a deeper area of the park, to cross over directly to the exit that would leave her only a few blocks away from her house.  
  
Not long after running off the path, Serena's eyes adjusted to the darkness, and up ahead she could see a dim flickering, and a low crackling sound. She slowed her headlong flight to a slow uncertain jog. As she got closer, she could hear the murmuring of panicked nonsensical words.  
  
"Where is that light coming from? And what are those sounds?" Serena asked herself, under her breath.  
  
"Pika, pikaCHU!" Serena still was not close enough to see what was making the sounds, and as she got closer a huge flash of electricity, like lightning, blinded her, filling the area, and making her hair stand on end. It was a much bigger flash then anything that had come from the small isolated area before.  
  
Serena slowly crept up to the edge of clearing from which the light and sounds were coming from, and peered through the dense foliage of two tall bushes. She had her communicator in one hand, ready at a moment's notice to call for help if she needed it, and was clutching onto her transformation broach with the other.  
  
What Serena saw surprised and astonished her. A small yellow, mouse like creature was cowering in the middle of the clearing, tiny sparks emanating from its cheeks. It looked about the size of a cat, had two brown stripes going across its back just above its' tail, which bent in a zigzag pattern with a black tip.  
  
"It's so cute! But what is it?" A small frown crinkled her brow, as she thought over the options that she had.  
  
Serena was unsure of what to do. It was obviously not a normal animal, but she didn't think that the scouts needed to be involved, thinking that she could take care of it herself. Her first reaction was to go straight up to it, and hug it, and take it home to shelter, out of the rain, but she could tell it was very frightened, and she knew that she had to be cautious.  
  
"Maybe I should just see how it reacts to me, it might just come straight up to me." Serena thought. With that in mind, she put her communicator and transformation broach into her jacket pocket, so they were easy to get to, and plunged through the dense foliage, into the clearing. The small creature immediately stilled, no longer talking or sending out sparks.  
  
"Hi, my names Serena." She said, and kneeled down, her knees sinking slightly into the grass. "Who are you?" she asked, not expecting to get an answer.  
  
"Pika, pi, Pikachu!" it said aggressively, backing slowly away.  
  
"Hey, I won't hurt you, you know. I just want to help you out." Serena crept slightly forward, as it backed away. "Is your name Pikachu? I heard you say it earlier. It really is a cute name," She kept talking as she slowly crept forward again, trying to calm it her words and a soothing tone. "Where is your owner?"  
  
At that question, Pikachu seemed to become slightly annoyed, as it eyes narrowed, and it let out a long string of repetitive words. "Pika pika pi, Pikachu! Pi Pikachu! Pika pikaCHU!" At this rant angry of words, Pikachu forgot to keep backing away from Serena, and stood in one place.  
  
Serena saw this, and immediately took the opportunity that presented itself, diving forward, and grabbing the creature while it was distracted. As Serena held it, she could feel it quickly gather it's energy, and bunch it muscles, getting ready for some sort of attack. Before she could let it go, Pikachu unleashed it's wrath on the unsuspecting Serena.  
  
She could feel the electricity passing through her body, her sopping clothes, and the rain pouring down, not helping at all. She felt her body shaking and convulsing, yet her mind was clear. "I'm going to die," she thought calmly, "I wish Darien was here." With last of her strength, she let out a wrenching scream, forcing the top half of her body off the ground. "Darien!!!!!" she cried, and once again, softer this time, sobbing, "Darien." Before collapsing into the waiting darkness.  
  
*****-_+_-*****  
  
Not far away, Darien was dozing, and he had just fallen asleep on the couch in his lounge. His day had been long, having started work at 6:30 that morning at the film studio where he worked. He was having a very pleasant dream about Serena.  
  
They were in a boat on the lake in the nearby park. It was sunset, and the sky was orange, reflecting off the lake turning that orange too. The sun glinted off Serena's hair, turning it a deep copper colour, as it wavered softly in the breeze. She looked up at him, her crystal blue eyes sparkling, "I love you my Meatball head," he murmured. She sighed as he leaned forward, "I love you too, Darien." She closed her eyes, and he gently pressed his lips to hers. He gathered Serena into his arms, and her own snaked around his neck, pulling him closer.  
  
Without warning, the sky turned black, and rain started pouring down on them. The boat began to rock, and lightning flashed around them. Serena opened her eyes, and he looked into them, breaking the kiss, but still keeping her in his arms. Her eyes crinkled, and filled with tears and pain. Her jaw clenched tightly, her lips now pinched in a grimace and began to turn blue. Her face crumpled and tears streamed down her face as she tore herself out of his arms, to throw herself onto the bottom of the boat. She began to shake and convulse, the boat rocking wildly.  
  
"Serena? Serena! What's wrong? What's happening?" He yelled, tapping her on the face to get her attention, to no avail.  
  
Suddenly, she reared up off the bottom of the boat and screamed her pain. It sent a shiver down Darien's spine, and he tried to hold her, calm her. Then she cried out his name, loudly, with heartbreak and fear in her voice, and he was finally able to tear himself out of the terrible nightmare.  
  
But when he came awake, her voice echoed around his apartment, and he felt a deep fear in his heart. He quickly got up, transforming into Tuxedo Mask, knowing that his princess was in danger. He strode to the window of his balcony, opened the door and dove out into the night and the storm.  
  
On instinct alone, headed towards the park, knowing that Serena would be within its' depths. He ran through the park, frantically calling Serena's name, but getting no response. Finally, feeling that he was coming close to his love, he slowed down, and came to the edge of the clearing where Serena had hidden not long before. Looking through the brush, and saw her, lying, unmoving, and completely soaked by the rain. Beside her was a small yellow creature, nudging her hand, before licking her eyelids, trying to wake her. Not knowing what the creature was, Tuxedo Mask was about to throw a rose at it, thinking that it had harmed his princess. But because it was so close to Serena, he couldn't risk it hitting her instead.  
  
Instead, he just ran up to her, with a sob in his throat, to see if she was ok. "Serena?" he said, very softly, he touched her face, the yellow mouse had moved away since he came to her. Tuxedo Mask could tell that it wanted to come closer, but was afraid of him. He turned his attention back to the girl of his dreams. "Serena, wake up! You have to wake up!"  
  
Knowing that Serena would have her communicator; he searched her pockets, knowing that the other scouts should be able to help somehow. He found her communicator and transformation broach in her right jacket pocket, and immediately pressed the button that called all the scouts at once.  
  
"Scouts, Serena's been hurt, I'm taking her to my apartment, meet me there as soon as you can," commanded Tuxedo Mask, unable to hide the worry from his voice.  
  
"What? How did she get hurt?" asked a very worried Mina.  
  
"I don't know, I just found her in the park, there's some strange rodent here too, it's about the size of a small dog. It was trying to help her, I think. I will bring it back to my apartment."  
  
"I felt something strange tonight," said Rei.  
  
"Yeah, and the storm came on way too suddenly," added Lita.  
  
"And I'll do some test's on that animal too," said Ami.  
  
"We'll talk soon, I don't have time right now, I have to get Serena out of the rain. See you all soon."  
  
He ended the communication, and took off his cape, covering Serena with it like a blanket. He picked her up, and was about to head off when he remembered the animal that he had to find some way to bring along too. He turned, and realized that he would have no problem on that score, as the yellow fur ball was dogging his heels. "Well let's go then. Come on my love, don't die on me." He looked at her face, it was cherubic, a pale oval that seemed to glow in the darkness. Darien bent his head and gave her a short soft kiss on her slightly parted lips, and disappeared into the night.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Please R/R, I need to know if you like it and that I should keep writing. I accept all compliments, so don't hold back. ;o)  
  
Email me at slbutterworth@poetic.com 


	2. Recovery and Explanations

I'm looking for an editor, so if anyone's interested, please email me at slbutterworth@poetic.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Pokemon ____________________________________________________________  
  
From the Night  
  
Chapter 2 --- Recovery and Explanations  
  
Darien carried Serena into his room, and laid her on his bed, the small yellow mouse closely dogging his heals. She had felt cold in his arms, and he could feel the tiny tremors that raced through her body as he held her hand. He was afraid, and it was all he could do to keep calm in the face of disaster. Her clothes were still wet, and he knew, to get her warm, she needed to be in dry clothes. So he covered her with a blanket, and waited, knowing that the scouts would arrive in any minute.  
  
Darien stared at the yellow mouse, pondering, as it jumped onto the bed and began licking the tips of Serena's fingers on her other hand. Still clutching her fingers, he reached over, intending to stroke the fur on top of the small mouse's head. As his hand came close to the mouse, it looked up, and began to back slowly away. Sparks crackling and beginning to emanate from the two red circles on its cheeks. "Pikaa," it growled, a low grumble in its throat, warning Darien to keep his distance, so he slowly withdrew his hand.  
  
He said nothing, instinctively knowing what happened between his love and this small, innocent looking mouse. He brushed the hair back from her eyes, and brought the hand he was holding to his mouth, placing a soft kiss upon her fingers, thinking that she was much too trusting for her own good at times.  
  
At that moment, Darien heard a frantic rapping at his front door, and rushed to let, what he knew would be the scouts, into the apartment. He flung open the door, and in surged four very wet and worried girls, and two very soaked moon cats. They began to fling questions at him all at once, not waiting for him to answer.  
  
"Is she ok?" asked Mina.  
  
"Where did you find her?" questioned Rei  
  
"What are her symptoms?" asked Ami, calmly.  
  
"Who did this to her?" cried Lita.  
  
"Where's this yellow mouse you told us about?" asked Luna, looking around the apartment.  
  
"And where did it come from?" continued Artimus, looking around also.  
  
"Let me just take you to her, the mouse is in there with her. Don't go near it, it's very skittish, and wont let me touch it. When I tried to, it backed up, and seemed to be preparing for some sort of attack. I think it is what hurt Serena, but I don't think it meant to. I think she tried to touch it to help it, but when she did, it attacked her, in self defense" he explained as he led them to his room. "She's in here, we need to work out what's wrong with her. Ami?"  
  
"I'm on it," said Ami, determinedly, and pulling out her mini computer to begin her analysis on Serena.  
  
As everybody crowded into the room, Pikachu moved closer to Serena, pressing his body up against her side. He bunched his muscles, and began pooling his electricity. The air came alive with static that made every person present's hair stand on end, and their skin tingle.  
  
"I think you all should move back," cautioned Darien, "it doesn't want you to come anywhere near it. Stand up against the wall, and don't make any sudden moves."  
  
"What sort of attack is that?" asked Lita, as the hair in her pigtail began to stand on end, and she pressed up against the wall farthest from Serena.  
  
As all the girls and the two cats stood pressed up against the wall, it seemed to calm down, and settled back down at Serena's side.  
  
"It seemed to be some sort of electric attack. I think you are right, Darien, it seems this creature is what hurt Serena. I am picking up traces of its energy in Serena's body, and she has all the symptoms of a mild electrocution. I don't think that it's serious, already her heart beat is getting back to normal, and the extra charge in her body is receding." Ami moved slightly closer to the creature.  
  
"Now, the creature. It is a mammal, and a male. It is not like any other animal I've ever seen and I don't think that it is from this planet, or maybe even from this reality. It has no traces of negative energy in its body, so I don't think the attack on Serena was malicious."  
  
"Can you tell where it comes from?" Asked Mina, her golden hair tussled around her head, and caught between her back and the wall.  
  
"No, but it's energy signature is only just returning to normal also, as though it came through a transportation portal only recently." Ami put away her computer, "That's everything that I can tell at the moment, maybe the rest will have to come from Serena, it's best if we just wait for her to wake up."  
  
"Geez, if we're waiting for Serena to wake up we might as well go pack our bags, 'cause we're gonna be here for awhile," quipped Rei, in her usual teasing fashion.  
  
"I heard that, Rei," said Serena, groaning and trying to sit up. Darien was already at her side, asking her if she was ok, and she hurt anywhere, but the girls, hearing her voice immediately moved to rush to her side. They had all forgotten about the small dangerous creature that was still at Serena's side at her rousing, and as they felt the air growing dense with electricity once again, they all backed up against the wall, afraid to scare it into attacking.  
  
"Darien?" she moaned, falling back down onto the bed again. "Where am I?"  
  
"I found you in the park, and I brought you here. You're in my apartment." Said Darien softly, still holding on to her hand.  
  
"Can you tell us what happened, Serena?" asked Luna from her spot next to the wall.  
  
Serena sat up abruptly to find the yellow mouse sitting at her side, staring at her. "Pikachu?" She slowly reached out a hand to touch him, and when he didn't flinch, or go to move away, she gently placed her hand on his head, stroking his soft fur. Serena then picked Pikachu up and placed him on her lap, still patting him, so that he would stay calm. She motioned for the girls to come closer, and as they reluctantly took a few steps toward their leader, Pikachu tensed up again. Serena motioned for them stop, "They are my friends Pikachu, they won't hurt you, and they won't touch you unless you let them. Please be relaxed, I give you my word that they won't until you're ready."  
  
"Pika pika." Said Pikachu, and gradually relaxed and settled on Serena's lap.  
  
"You come closer now guys."  
  
"So, tell us what happened," said Artimus.  
  
"Okay. So I was running home after the scout meeting through the rain. I cut through the park, cause it the quickest way home, ya know, and I came across Pikachu," with every word she spoke, her voice got stronger and stronger, and colour began to return to her cheeks. " I could tell he was scared, so I thought I would try to help. I was going to take him home, out of the rain, but he got really scared, and when I tried to pick him up, he let out an electric attack. And then I fainted. It was REALLY painful."  
  
She looked up at Darien, still stroking the fur on Pikachu's head "How did you find me, Muffin? And how did you know I was in trouble?"  
  
"I was dreaming, and I heard you call out to me," he looked at her with all the love he felt for her in his eyes. "And anyway, I found you the same way I find you as Tuxedo Mask, pure instinct."  
  
"Well, what can we do with Pikachu, then?" asked Lita. "We can't leave it here, because he won't let anybody but Serena touch it. Can we send it back Ami?"  
  
Ami shook her head, "I don't know where he came from, and I don't know how the portal he came through was created. Until we find out, he can't go home."  
  
"I guess that means you're stuck here, Pikachu," murmured Serena, "I guess you'll have to come home with me."  
  
"But not tonight," said Darien, " You're staying here, you're not going back out in that rain, you'll have to call your parents."  
  
"But I can't tell them I'm staying here, Muffin."  
  
"Tell them you are staying at my place Serena," said Rei. "Tell them you didn't want to go out in the storm so I said you could stay at the temple."  
  
"You're a genius Rei, I'll go call them now. Come on Pikachu," She vaulted out of the bed, and almost jogged out of the room, but halted in the doorway. She looked down at her clothes, they were still damp. "But I'm going to need some dry clothes. . ."  
  
"Don't worry Serena, just go call your parents," said Darien.  
  
Just as Serena hung up the phone and walked back into the room, from outside came a huge bang, and every person's head in the room, swung around to stare out the window. A large orange black plume of smoke was rising from in between some building down town. Serena groaned, "Why now?" She pulled out her locket, and sighed, "come on guys, we better transform and go see what's up."  
  
So for the second time that night, Darien found himself diving out the window, transformed, going to see what trouble was lurking out in the city. "It must be the storm, it's gotta be the storm. I just can't wait for this night to end."  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
hope you enjoyed it, please r/r,  
  
email me at slbutterworth@poetic.com 


	3. Pikachu's Power

I am still looking for an editor, so email me at slbutterworth@poetic.com  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Pokemon  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
From The Night  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 ---- Pikachu's Power  
  
  
  
The battle was raging, and the rain was still pouring down. Each individual warrior was struggling to subdue the monster that was destroying downtown. Pikachu watched on, crouching behind a bin just off to the side of the road where the scouts were fighting.  
  
"This one's so strong!" cried Sailor Moon, on the end of a painful gasp. The monster was a tall elegant looking woman; she wore a huge old fashioned ball gown, with a bell shaped skirt, all of which was translucent, so one was able to see the silhouette of her body underneath. The monster and her clothes all appeared to completely fashioned of glass, and she sparkled as the moonlight fell down upon her.  
  
"It's foolish to try and beat me Sailor Brats," the monster hissed. "My Master is much stronger then you could ever imagine!" Glass shards spewed forth out of the tips of her fingers to fly at all the scouts. "I am Crystal Chalice, and I will see you die at my hands!"  
  
"Can you scan for weaknesses, Sailor Mercury?" yelled out Venus, panting from the last attack.  
  
As Mercury began to scan, Crystal Chalice attacked again, pinning Mercury to the wall just behind her by her uniform, before sending crystal manacles to hold her wrists and her ankles to the wall. After Mercury, Venus was shackled, and then Jupiter, and before long, all the scouts were pinned, and unable to move, despite all their efforts to evade capture.  
  
Tuxedo Mask, who was biding his time to see if the Scouts needed his help, sore his moment, and threw a steel tipped rose at the manacle that was holding Sailor Moon's right wrist. The manacle cracked, and fell off, allowing her to free one of her arms.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask! Thank you!" called a smiling Sailor Moon as he jumped out of hiding, and landed beside her. But before she could free any more of her trapped limbs, Crystal Chalice trapped her arm once more, and pinned Tuxedo Mask simultaneously to the wall next to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Any ideas guy's?" cried out Sailor Moon through the rain as Crystal Chalice began advancing towards her.  
  
"Now, Now, Sailor Brats, it seems you have no one left to save you now that Cape Boy here is trapped too," she paused in her progress toward the trapped heroine and threw back her head and began to laugh, deeply, with her whole body. "I told you it was useless," she said between laughs when she could draw breath. "Where all others have failed, I will succeed!" She began her progress again.  
  
When Crystal Chalice finally reached her quarry, she paused as Sailor Moon continued to struggle. She reached forward a hand, and brushed her fingertips across Sailor Moons face. "Do you have any last words Sailor Moon?" she breathed.  
  
Sailor Moon remained stoically silent, but continued to pull and tug at her bonds.  
  
"What about the rest of you, Sailor Brats? Or you Cape Boy, no last words of your undying love?" The scouts remained silent, unwilling to acknowledge defeat. "No? Then die with your unsaid words in your mind!" Crystal Chalice went still, beginning to gather her energy for her final attack.  
  
Crystal Chalice began to glow with the energy that she was building inside her, and the scouts began to feel real fear, Sailor Moon cried out, "Try to pool your energy, scouts! Maybe we can still defeat her!"  
  
As the scouts began to pool their energy, Crystal Chalice let out an annoyed growl, "Get off of me, you annoying rat!"  
  
"Pikachu!" All the scouts cried out in unison.  
  
However, before the Monster could throw Pikachu off her back, he let loose a powerful attack. "PikaCHU!!" he cried as electricity poured out of his cheeks.  
  
"What is a Pikachu doing in this realllllllllllllmmmmmmmm?!!!!!!" cried Crystal Chalice, as she turned to dust.  
  
After Crystal Chalice turned to dust, the scouts were released from their shackles, and they all rushed over to where Pikachu was laying, breathing heavily. Sailor Moon picked Pikachu up, and began to run back towards Darien's apartment. "Guy's, Pikachu is completely exhausted, we have to get him out of this rain!" she called over her shoulder, and the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask raced to catch up with her.  
  
*****-_+_-*****  
  
The Chamber was dark; water could be heard trickling down the wall a short distance away. The room was round, and all around the walls, shadows loomed, and nothing was visible. Only in the center of the room was there light, and therein, two clear pools of water embedded into the floor.  
  
Sitting in a throne that hovered just above and next to the twin pools was a dark figure, crouched over, and as still as a statue. Staring into the depths of the water in the first pool, images of a beautiful world could be seen: rolling green hills, deep dark forests, rugged mountains, and deep blue oceans. The world was populated by people and by a variety of creatures that they called pokemon.  
  
In the other pool of water was a vision of Tokyo, and of the Sailor Scouts having just defeated Crystal Chalice.  
  
"They defeated Crystal Chalice, Lieutenant," the voice was low, gravelly, and full of mysteries. "I believe you underestimated their abilities once again."  
  
"Your Grace," a smoothly controlled voice drifted from the shadows. "It seems they had an ally that we had no knowledge of."  
  
"Go on Phoenix, do not disappoint me with this explanation. Or you will never rise again from the ashes."  
  
Phoenix stepped out of the shadows, and into the light. He was tall, and a beautiful face, which was almost feminine. His eyes were deep amber, with dark eyelashes. They seemed to look straight through every this he looked at. He had long hair that went down the small of his back, it was deep red and had thick lengths of orange struck though it. He wore his hair tied back at his neck, and two long red and orange feathers trailed out from the fastening. He wore black leather armor, and had a long sword sheathed at his hip.  
  
"On this night, there was a unnatural storm in the Sailor Scouts dimension. Our intelligence picked up that there was a rip in the barrier separating their dimension and the dimension of pokemon. As we well know, these two worlds are directly next to each other and the barrier is the thinnest between two worlds that we have ever come across."  
  
"I am listening Phoenix, and I am yet to here your explanation."  
  
He paused, but not seemed cowed at all, "Be patient Your Grace, and it will come," he said with a slight smirk on his face. "In the recent battle in the pokemon world, we believe the rip occurred. As ninety percent of the pokemon involved were of the electric type, all the electric energy released caused the tear in the parameter between the two worlds, and in turn caused the storm in the Sailor Scouts world.  
  
"At some point the battle, a pikachu went through the tear, and landed in a park where, intelligence believes, Sailor Moon found him. They also believe the Pikachu belonged to the leader of the rebel defenders, Ash. A known pokemon Master, and his pikachu is known to be the strongest in the land. He is one of our prime targets, and he is why Crystal Chalice was defeated."  
  
There was silence, and Phoenix's words echoed around the chamber. "He is still a target with good, reason. I accept your explanation, Phoenix. Pikachu is still weak from the dimensional transfer, and will be for three more days, so that is how long I give you to capture him. If you fail, your future shall be bleak and the consequences immense."  
  
"I will begin to plan at once, Your Grace." Phoenix bowed down low, and as he began to rise, flames came up to surround him, before he, and the flames disappeared.  
  
The powerful man was silent as he continued to watch the pool of water where the Scouts celebrated their victory with Pikachu in Darien's apartment. A vial of water appeared before him in the air, he took it, removing the lid. He inverted it above the Seeing Pool, so that all the water poured out to splash into the water below. The water rippled and the image disappeared. As it calmed, and began to still, a new image appeared. People chained up in lines, trudging, and downtrodden, through the streets of Tokyo. The sky was dark, and black plumes of smoke billowed up into the air. Then the image changed again, and there in the water was the image of Sailor Moon, and all the scouts strung up on the outside of the walls of a great shadowed castle, weak and ready to die.  
  
"Soon, Sailor Moon, soon you will bow to me, and then you will die," said the powerful entity left alone in the chamber. "And soon both these dimensions will be mine, like all those before that I have conquered, for you are the last thing standing between me and victory!!" His laughter rumbled, and echoed around the chamber.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Well, that's it for another one, I finally introduced the bad guys, and Ash. Ash will be a important eventually in this story, as I kinda hinted at in this chapter.  
  
Once again, please r/r. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Email me at: slbutterworth@poetic.com 


	4. Auther's note

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I am so sorry for not updating, but I moved house and only just got my computer back.  
  
I know that it has been a looooooooooooong time in between drinks, but I hope everyone will forgive me.  
  
I will try to update within the next couple of weeks. So be patient and the next installment will come very shortly.  
  
Thanks again  
  
S. L. Butterworth 


	5. Memories of a Phoenix

It's been awhile, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but life is life and we can't help what goes on. Please enjoy the next instalment of From the Night. R/R  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone who reviewed, I'm glad people like where I'm taking this.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Pokemon __________________________________________________________________________  
  
From The Night  
  
Chapter 4 ---- Memories of a Phoenix  
  
Ash paced around the dark clearing, his rage kept barely in check, as both Misty and Brock attempted to calm him. The small cooking fire was the only source of light, and with every step that he took, shadows were thrown wildly about the clearing, dark and impenetrable.  
  
"Don't worry, Ash, we'll find him," called Brock from his position over the fire. He was cooking, and the smell of curry spread all through the clearing.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, you've lost him before, but have been able to get him back," soothed Misty, coming up behind Ash, and placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"How?" Ash exploded, whirling around, flinging Misty's handoff his shoulder. In the past years since becoming a pokemon master, Ash had matured, his voice having lost the squeakiness of his early youth. At the age of 16, he was now tall and lithe as a cat. He still wore his customary pokemon league hat, and his face still has the same look of determination it did when he began his pokemon journey.  
  
"How?" he demanded again, as Misty retreated, silent, to the fire. "You saw what I did. When all those attacks converged, a black hole opened, and Pikachu was sucked in. How do we even know he is still alive?"  
  
But before either Misty or Brock could reply, Ash continued in his angry rant. "And if he is still alive, how will we find him? That black hole could have taken him anywhere."  
  
Brock from his position by the fire replied calmly, "Let's think about this logically," still stirring the bubbling concoction in the cooking pot. "If Pikachu is anywhere in Kanto or Johto, we'll find him. We'll send word across the lands. Our people will find him."  
  
While Brock was talking, Ash gradually got himself under control, hearing the logic behind his behind his words. His pacing gradually slowing until he came to a stop, dejectedly slumping his head.  
  
"Come and eat," suggested Brock, ladling a heaping plateful, and motioning Ash to come and sit. As Ash came and took his place by the fire, leaving his food untouched, Brock continued. "And if he isn't found, even then we can't give up hope.  
  
"We know the invaders didn't come from this world, as they keep telling us. Think back to the day they first appeared to you."  
  
Ash remembered, how could he forget?  
  
*****-_+_-*****  
  
The day was a calm one, the sky was blue, with nary a cloud to be seen anywhere in the sky. Ash had decided to delve deep into the Forrest just outside home town of Pallet, with the idea of continuing the never ending task of training with his pokemon, ever trying to be stronger. He never knew when the next challenger would turn up on his doorstep.  
  
Ever since becoming a pokemon master, he had few challengers, all of which he had defeated easily. Despite this, Ash knew never to become over confident, as the next worthy opponent could be only around the corner.  
  
It was an hour and half into drilling his pokemon in their attacks when he decided to take a break, and recalled all of his pokemon, except for Pikachu, and laid down under a tree, his back propped up against the trunk. Pikachu nestled be his side, content on a brief catnap.  
  
Ash, having pulled his cap down over his eyes, did not notice as the sky began to darken, and turn black. A shower of sparks crackled over head, which brought Pikachu awake, and instantly on guard.  
  
"Pika, Pika pi," Pikachu's voice a low growl, deep and threatening.  
  
"Pikachu, what is it?" asked Ash, coming awake and rubbing his face clear of sleep. He looked at Pikachu, and sore him crouched low to the ground in a defensive stance, just in front of where he was laying. He was looking to the sky, and as Ash followed his intense gaze, he sore that the sky was black and huge lightning bolt arced silently across the sky.  
  
As Ash silently watched, the sky began to grow even darker in a single spot about the size of a backyard swimming pool. It grew so dark that light seemed to be sucked into it, until finally when it 'opened up' and four figures emerged from its depths. The four figures descended slowly from the sky until they were half way from the opening, when the they came to a stop, and one broke away.  
  
The single figure descended faster then before, its destination obviously the clearing that Ash and Pikachu had rested in only moments before. As the figure came closer, Ash was able to discern that it was a man, his features shadowed, yet his hair stood out like a living flame, bound at his neck.  
  
Soon, he hovered above Ash, and he could see a slight smirk on the stranger's face.  
  
"Hello Trainer," the stranger murmured, the sound of laughter evident in his tone.  
  
"What do you want?" Ash challenged, coming to his feet, releasing all his pokemon to stand next to Pikachu.  
  
At the release of Ash's pokemon, the man struck a chilling smile. "Your pokemon are what I want, Trainer." His smile grew, before he unleashed a stunning burst of flame that engulfed Ash and all his pokemon. They were all trapped, each within their own fiery cocoon, and unable to attack..  
  
Each of Ash's pokemon began to rise off the ground, slowly approaching the fire being above.  
  
But just as suddenly as they began to rise, the fire disappeared and all of his pokemon dropped back to the ground. "But not today, Trainer, that was too easy" the stranger laughed. "I have better plans for you, and your pokemon."  
  
The man began to rise from his hovering position above Ash, intending to return to his comrades. Ash recovered his wits quickly, and demanded, before he could get to far away, "who are you?"  
  
"I am Phoenix, Don't forget that, Trainer," the man flung back over his shoulder, barely looking back to confirm that Ash had heard what he said.  
  
"And I am Ash, Pokemon Master," He had yelled, rage in his voice, "and you shouldn't forgget that."  
  
Phoenix stopped a short distance away from his companions, and turned around and once again laughed. "I won't, Ash." He then finally returned to his companions, and they all retreated back into the opening in the sky, which slammed shut with a resounding BOOM, and disappeared. The sky then returned to normal, leaving Ash feeling anything but.  
  
*****-_+_-*****  
  
"Ash, oh Ash," crooned Misty, waving a hand in front of Ash's dazed face, he had a faraway look in his eyes and nothing had seemed to penetrate his awareness. She had clicked her fingers, and clapped her hands next to his ears, even pinched his arm to no avail. "He's so out it. He hasn't done this for years, I thought he'd grown out of it."  
  
Suddenly, Ash snapped back to awareness, a new determined look on his face. "You're right Brock. We have to get back," he said, already gathering his things for immediate departure. "I need to talk to Professor Oak."  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Well, that's another one out of the way.  
  
This one was all about Ash, but it will be back to Sailor Moon in the next one.  
  
I hope you liked it.  
  
Email me at slbutterworth@poetic.com 


End file.
